prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 6, 2019)
The December 6, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Cumberland County Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina on December 6, 2019. Summary With an NXT Cruiserweight Championship Match between Lio Rush and Angel Garza set for next week on WWE NXT, both competitors took the opportunity to select each other’s opponents for tonight. First up, Rush chose Mendoza for Garza. The Man of the Hour and Mendoza developed a mutual respect, and Rush wants his ally to push his nemesis to the limit. Mendoza took an early advantage by using an impressive blend of speed and power, pushing Garza just as Rush intended. However, Garza turned the tide after telling the WWE Universe to “shut up” and channeled his anger into mounting a powerful offense. Despite Garza’s flurry, Mendoza’s speed worked to his advantage, forcing Garza to pull his opponent’s legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the ring apron. Taking advantage of a dazed Mendoza, Garza began to methodically dismantle his opponent, taking plenty of time to taunt him while doing so. The resilient Mendoza overpowered a single leg crab from Garza before driving him into the ring post. Mounting pressure on Garza, a fired-up Mendoza relentlessly pressed forward, but a misstep allowed Garza to trap Mendoza in the ropes and deliver a double dropkick to the legs. Fending off Garza’s Wing Clipper, Mendoza traded huge kicks with his opponent, leaving them exchanging strikes in the center of the ring, ending with a standing Spanish fly from Mendoza for a near-fall. Mendoza appeared to have the match in hand after flattening Garza on the outside. However, a superkick from Garza as Mendoza re-entered the ring allowed the No. 1 contender to execute the Wing Clipper for the win. Trent Newman was originally scheduled to take on one of The Singh Brothers, but when they couldn’t decide which one would compete, Tony Nese made his way to the ring and decided that he would face Newman. The Singh Brothers didn’t object, and Nese immediately went to work. The Premier Athlete showcased his power and exercised his will against his opponent. Newman was simply no match for the former NXT Cruiserweight Champion. Despite some late resilience from Newman, Nese finally put him out of his misery with the Running Nese for the win. After the match, The Singh Brothers entered the ring, executed the Bollywood Blast on Newman and celebrated their “victory.” Following his impressive showing last week, Danny Burch was selected by Angel Garza to face NXT Cruiserweight Champion Lio Rush. Burch was certainly ready to jump at the opportunity in spite of Garza’s reasoning. After shaking hands, Burch and Rush faced off in a stalemate of The Governor’s power and Rush’s speed. Burch took control when he caught an airborne Lio Rush with a precise blow before ruthlessly tossing the champion into the ringside barricade. Back inside the ring, the British brawler remained in command of the bout by once again keeping Rush grounded and using his smashmouth style to stop any potential counters. The Man of the Hour continued to withstand Burch’s power before making his way to his feet and kicking into high gear. Using his innovated speed-based offense, the champion finally shifted the contest in his favor and maintained pressure on his opponent. Burch once again regained control by stopping the Final Hour and delivering a crushing headbutt that de-cleated Rush. Rush executed the Come Up and once again prepared for the Final Hour. However, before Rush could launch off the top, Garza darted to the ring and pushed him off the top rope before removing Burch from the squared circle and taking down the titleholder with the Wing Clipper. Garza then took the NXT Cruiserweight Title and taunted Rush while he admired the championship. Results ; ; *Angel Garza defeated Raul Mendoza *Tony Nese defeated Trent Newman *Lio Rush defeated Danny Burch by DQ *Dark Match: The Fiend © defeated The Miz to retain the WWE Universal Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 12-6-19 1.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 2.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 3.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 4.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 5.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 6.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 7.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 8.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 9.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 10.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 11.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 12.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 13.jpg 205 Live 12-6-19 14.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #156 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #156 at WWE.com * 205 Live #156 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events